1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to pistol apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pistol grip apparatus wherein the same is arranged to enhance sighting and operating of a pistol firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pistol handle and guide structure is utilized in the prior art to enhance the grasping and manipulation of a pistol. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,304 to Cupp wherein a gun grip is arranged of construction to enhance ease of securement of the associated pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,387 to Crane, et al. wherein an adjustable pistol grip is arranged for adjustable accommodation of a pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,008 to Williams sets forth a pistol grip with a wing member mounted relative to the pistol grip to permit two-hand hold of a pistol member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pistol grip apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in premitting the stable and aligned orientation of a pistol relative to a target.